codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Code Geass Megiddo OST
'''General Themes''' '''Opening Themes (OP)''' #Arrival of Tears from 11eyes [[Video:【MAD】Code_Geass_Megiddo「Arrival_of_Tears」|thumb|300px|right]] #PAPERMOON from Soul Eater #Period from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood #Baptize from Seikon no Qwaser '''Ending Themes (ED)''' #Reason from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY #Life Goes On from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY #Sakura Biyori from Bleach #You Resemble Me from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY '''Character Themes''' #Lelouch vi Britannia: Mask from Ace Combat 5 #Kallen Kouzuki: Erza's Theme from Fairy Tail #C.C.: Dante from Fullmetal Alchemist #Kaname Ohgi: Memory of Military Boots from Turn A Gundam #Kyoshiro Tohdoh: Mifune from Soul Eater #Diethard Ried: Threatening Sign from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Rakshata Chawla: Robot Academy from Xenosaga II #Sayako Shinozaki: Suzuka from Outlaw Star #Rikichi Shirogane: A Dark Omen from Xenosaga III #Charles zi Britannia: Primarch Dysley from Final Fantasy XIII #Marianne vi Britannia: Les Soldats II from Noir #Schneizel el Britannia: Testament from Xenosaga III #Cornelia li Britannia: ALOIVIA from Zone of the Enders 2nd Runner #Nunally vi Britannia: Aina from .hack GU #Bismarck Waldstein: Excalibur from Ace Commbat Zero #Johann Ernst: Extermination from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Gino Weinburg: Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II #Dorothea Ernst: Counterattack from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Michael O'Neil: Unexpected from Ace Combat Zero #Anya Alstreim: Treasured Memories from Kingdom Hearts #Suzaku Kururugi: Berserker from Fate/Zero #Nena Gurlukovich: Raging Raven from Metal Gear Solid 4 #Nonette Enneagram: The Viper from Devil May Cry 4 #Luciano Bradley: Accettami from Black Cat #Descartes Castin: Masurao from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Monica Kruszewski: Neves from Zone of the Enders #Lloyd Asplund: Space Paranoids from Kingdom Hearts II #Cecile Croomy: Affection from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Nina Einstein: Silent Pain from Fullmetal Alchemist #Milly Ashford: Lullaby from Noir #Jiang Lihua: Piano for Anna from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn #Li Xingke: Blue Tiger from Code Geass #V.V.: Albedo from Xenosaga II #Jeremiah Gottwald: For Liberty from Metal Gear Solid 4 #Kaguya Sumeragi: Peace from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 '''Organization Themes''' #Black Knights: Neo Zeon from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char’s Counterattack #Holy Britannian Empire: All Hail Britannia! from Code Geass #European Union: The Gallian War from Valkyria Chronicles #Chinese Liberation Army: League from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #The Order: Keyblade Graveyard from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep #Zulfiqar: Comeback from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Shinobi Corps: Akatsuki from Naruto Shippuuden #Four Holy Swords: Picaresque from Code Geass #0 Knightmare Squadron "Rei": Guren from Code Geass #13th Knightmare Squadron "Hannya": Take Off from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Knights of the Round: Contract with the Devil from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY #Ashford Underground: Brick Ballades from Big O #Schutzstaffel (SS): War With The Empire from Valkyria Chronicles '''Episode Themes''' '''Chapter 01''' #The Black Rebellion: Hrimfaxi from Ace Combat 5 #The Devastation of Japan: Into the Dusk from Ace Combat 5 #Before the Emperor: Mortal Sin from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood '''Chapter 02''' #Meeting in Akasha: Villains of a Sort from Kingdom Hearts II #The Battle of Tripoli: Diapason from Ace Combat Zero #Lelouch vs. Hartmann: Contact from Ace Combat Zero #Schneizel's Call/Chat with Suzaku: Quiet Chat from Valkyria Chronicles '''Chapter 03''' #Coming aboard the ''Avalon'': Unified World from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #The Black Battleship: The Storm from Big O #Passing the Time: Lazy Afternoons from Kingdom Hearts II #Mysterious Force: Fifth Laboratory from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood #Fighting the Shadows: 8492 from Ace Combat 5 '''Chapter 04''' #Return to the ''Ikaruga'': Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II #Lelouch's Memories: Lack of Power for Wisdom from Code Geass #Suzaku's Sorrow: Solitude from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Black Knights' meeting: Declaration from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Gino's Feelings: Grief from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Kallen's Dilemma: Resolve from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 '''Chapter 05''' #The Emperor's Jubilee: Waltz For The Moon from Final Fantasy VIII #The Emperor's Entrance: All Hail Britannia! from Code Geass #Lelouch and Kallen's Waltz: Butou from Fullmetal Alchemist #Alfred's Decisions: Homunculus from Fullmetal Alchemist '''Chapter 06''' #Confronting Kallen: Eleven from Code Geass #Cornelia Preparing for Battle: A-LAWS from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Battle of Pendragon: Battlefield from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz #Knights of the Round: Contract With The Devil from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY '''Chapter 07''' #Knights of the Round con't: Contract With The Devil from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY #Battle of Pendragon con't: Battlefield from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz #Power of the Queen: Avalon from Code Geass #Jeremiah's Return: Innovator from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Kallen's Feelings: Pure Feelings from Code Geass R2 '''Chapter 08''' #Lelouch in the Abyss: Dive Into The Heart from Kingdom Hearts II #Reawakening: Devil Created from Code Geass #Ohgi's Offer and Lelouch's Despair: What Am I? from Code Geass #Gino's Pain: Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II #Visit from C.C.: Sorrow from Metal Gear Solid 4 '''Chapter 09''' #Surprise Attack: Supercircus from Ace Combat 5 #Kallen Unleashed (Absolute Awareness): Beat the Angel from Tales of Symphonia #Return of Zero: PAPERMOON from Soul Eater #Disappearence of the Black Knights: Grand Fleet from Code Geass #Schneizel's Pondering: The Storm from Big O '''Chapter 10''' #After the Battle: Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II #Charles and Marianne: Girei from Naruto Shippuuden #Zero Squadron’s Downtime: Last Adolescence from Code Geass #Rikichi’s Hatred: Eleven from Code Geass #The ''Ikaruga'' Docks: Misenai Kokoro from Gundam SEED DESTINY #Okinawa: Moon Flower from Turn A Gundam #National Memorial: Saika from Naruto Shippuuden #Sayoko's Words: Resolve from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #The Downward Spiral of Suzaku Kururugi: Ice from Silent Hill Shattered Memories '''Chapter 11''' #Washington and Franklin: Boy from Britannia from Code Geass #Washington and C.C.: Resolve from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Morning in Okinawa: Shinjirareba Koso from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY #Diethard Reid: Threatening Sign from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Bismarck’s Warning: Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II #The Order: Keyblade Graveyard from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep #Kallen’s Party: School Festival from Code Geass #Lelouch’s Confliction: Solitude from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Ruins of Japan: Trisha's Lullaby from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood '''Chapter 12''' #Zero’s Plan: Occupied Thinking from Code Geass #Bismarck and Dorothea: Solitude from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Witch Princess vs. Ninth Knight: The 13th Reflection from Kingdom Hearts II #Kallen Confronting Lelouch: Love Song from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Rakshata’s Memories: Love Song from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Viletta’s Request: Aqua's Theme from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep #Meeting Kaguya: Peace from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Zero’s Speech: Neo Zeon from Mobile Suit Gundam Char’s Counterattack '''Chapter 13''' #Approaching Cloud: A Nearing Threat from Final Fantasy XII #Thoughts Before: Misenai Kokoro from Gundam SEED DESTINY #C.C.’s Prayer: Basch's Reminiscence from Final Fantasy XII #Our War Begins Now: FIRELIGHT from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Operation Tsunami: AVALON from Ace Combat Zero '''Chapter 14''' #Pearl Harbor Raid: Invincible Fleet from Ace Combat 4 #13th Squadron's Debut: Take Off from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Suzaku's Continued Descent: Grief from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Schneizel's Message: Declaration from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Continued Raid: Battlefield from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz #Nunnally Again: Heero's Dream from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz #''Lancelot'''s Approach: Contract With The Devil from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY '''Chapter 15''' #Cornelia's Tears: Tears from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED #Lelouch and Suzaku's Reunion: Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II #''Avalon'' Rising: Misconduct from Code Geass #Battle Renewed: Elegant Force from Code Geass #''Gawain'' vs. ''Lancelot'': Forze del Male from Kingdom Hearts #Air Fleet Battle: Battlefield from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz '''Chapter 16''' #Air Fleet Battle: Battlefield from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz #''Gawain'' vs. ''Lancelot'': Forze del Male from Kingdom Hearts #Red Dragoness: DECISIVE BATTLE from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Suzaku's Revelation: Communication Breakdown from Xenosaga II #Aftermath: TRAGEDY from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 '''Chapter 17''' #War Declaration: Cataclysm Over Paris from Giant Robo #Aboard The ''Magnificient'': Solitude from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Chinese March: League from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Zulfiqar: Comeback from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Zhukov's Reflections: Silent Requiem from New Mobile Report Gundam W #Back In The Empire: Declaration from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Black Knights High Command: Neo Zeon from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack #Shinobi Corps: Distortion from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Ashford Underground: Brick Ballades from Big O #The Desert Lion: The Gallian War from Valkyria Chronicles #Lelouch's Remorse/Kallen's Words: Puella In Somnio from Puella Magi Madoka Magica #The Grand Inquisitor: Hidan from Naruto Shippuuden '''Chapter 18''' #Return To The Abyss: Dive Into The Heart from Kingdom Hearts II #Plans For Liberation: Lazy Afternoons from Kingdom Hearts II #Schneizel And Talia: Little Drop of Peace from Fate/Zero #The Rounds Convene: Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II #Test Battle (Insert Theme): RISING FORCE from Super Robot Wars #Shinobi Corps: Akatsuki from Naruto Shippuuden #Target - China: LEAGUE from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Charles' Considerations: Primarch Dysley from Final Fantasy XIII #Men Of Miracles: The Beginning of the End rom Fate/Zero #The Witch And The Dragoness: An Ominous Presence from El Cazador de la Bruja #Child of Heaven: Piano for Anna from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn '''Chapter 19''' #Calares and the Eunuchs: THIRST from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Xiaopei: COMMUNIST CAMP from Mobile Suit Gundam Gundam 00 #The Chinese Tiger: Blue Tiger from Code Geass #Negotiations: KATHARON from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Zero Squadron's Lament: AGITATION Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Rikichi's Agenda: A Dark Omen from Xenosaga III #Kallen's Gambit: Neo Zeon from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack #Downtime in the Devil's Den: RESOLVE from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Trinity Rounds: EXPECTATION from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 '''Chapter 20''' #Meeting Among Stones: Brick Ballads from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep #The Banquet: Last Evening from Code Geass #Shadows Within The City: Invisible Sound from Code Geass #Unwelcome Love: SOLITUDE from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Heavenly Beasts: A Fight to the Death from Kingdom Hearts II #Trinity Rounds: Formidable Enemy from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED #Memories of Mumbai: Tears from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED #Conversation Between Adversaries: A Dark Omen from Xenosaga III '''Anime Music Video Themes''' '''The Devastation''' #Skyfall by Adele '''The Second Great World War''' #Weight of the World by Evanescence #Land of Confusion by Disturbed #Tenth Man Down by Nightwish #Requiem for a Tower from Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers '''The Battle of Pearl Harbor''' #New Divide by Linkin Park '''Black Knights''' #In A Mirror, Darkly OP from Star Trek: Enterprise #[[Demons (Megiddo)|Shadows]] by Sabaton '''Holy Britannian Empire''' #Imperial March from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back '''European Union''' #Zerstoren by Rammstein #Zwitter by Rammstein '''Chinese Liberation Army''' #Art of War by Sabaton '''Lelouch vi Britannia''' #The Unforgiven by Metallica #World So Cold by Three Days Grace #Das Omen by E Nomine '''Kallen Kouzuki''' #Stand My Ground by Within Temptation #Stricken by Disturbed #Engel by Rammstein '''Suzaku Kururugi''' #Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace #I'm Going Slightly Mad by Queen #Firestarter by The Prodigy '''C.C.''' #Lacrymosa by Evanescence #Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie #Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park '''Lelouch/Kallen''' #Anything for You by Evanescence #Bring Me to Life by Evanescence #My Immortal by Evanescence #Eden by Sarah Brightman #The Show Must Go On by Queen '''Opening Sequences''' '''OP1 - Arrival of Tears''' *(0:00) Various scenes of Great World War II flash in and out alongside the three character frames of Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen. After this, it shifts to "Geass masks" and gears alongside the aformentioned war scenes. This is then followed by the "two planets" image with the Code Geass Megiddo title panning in. *(0:14) The scene shifts to an image of teenage Lelouch dressed in his original Zero costume falling back much like Viletta did in the second opening, symbolizing his being taken into captivity, before being replaced by his current version in his Britannian uniform. In the middle of this, an image of a younger Kallen is depicted in both her Stadtfeld and Kouzuki identities respectively, before being replaced by her older, long haired self in her new Black Knight uniform, wielding Hiryu much like Misuzu in the 11eyes opening. Suzaku then flashes as his younger, somewhat more optimistic self that's dressed in his original uniform, before being replaced by his older self in Knight of Seven gear with a sterner expression. Behind him is a blacked out image of Genbu. *(0:29) The scene changes to Charles sitting upon his throne, grinning as he gazes down at a digital map floor (think Damocles), which the camera pans back to show in its entirety (as well as showing V.V. standing beside Charles). Much of the Earth's continents on this map are blue to symbolize Britannia's dominance, and then after a moment the map shifts to a purple color with the continents turning white (as in Lelouch's declaration in R2) as if to show Britannia's true influence. *(0:34) The scene switches to Operation Nero's progress and fallout while a transparent map screen of Area 11 is glossed over it, which turns red while the letters and number disappear in reverse (essentially the opposite of first season's opener). *(00:38) Next comes the World of C, in which the screen lowers down from Jupiter to show C.C.'s silhouette standing in front of it, just as she reaches out toward the camera. Following that comes various images depicting the Black Knights standing in formation in their new uniforms, then coming up to the images of the principle Black Knights (Ohgi, Tohdoh and the others) looking forward with serious gazes (with only Rakshata showing a grin), before finally coming to a shot of Kallen standing on the palm of the Guren's radiant wave surger, gazing outward with left hand on Hiryu at her hip and the "kama" of her uniform flapping in the wind. *(0:55) The scene then switches to an open sky much like in Chapter 4, where the Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan and Mordred fight it out with their respective opponents. Gino dives in with the Tristan showing off its transformations, while Anya takes on multiple units with the Mordred's homing beam launchers before switching to her stark hadron cannon. Meanwhile, the Lancelot moves past the Mordred only to be intercepted by the Zangetsu. *(1:05) The fight between the Gawain and Guren then comes in, in which a cockpit shot of Lelouch fades in. Lelouch appears determined at first, but then his left eye begins to glow and he grasps it in pain. *(1:14) Following all this comes a shot of a garden, in which an older version of Nunnally is depicted turning toward the camera, though her face is obscured by her hair, just as the screen cracks and shatters. *(1:18) The opening concludes with Britannian and Black Knight air fleets gathering, seemingly against each other, with the ''Avalon'' leading one side and the ''Ikaruga'' leading the other, just as the screen fades out while showing a silhouette of the new Zero between them. *(1:24) The final shot is, naturally, a chessboard which depicts all the pieces set in their starting positions except for the Black King and a White Knight, which are in the middle of the board directly in front of the other. '''Ending Sequences''' '''ED1 - Reason'''=